


a man takes his sadness and throws it away (he's still left with his hands)

by picket



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picket/pseuds/picket
Summary: Raleigh gives a proper goodbye.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket & Yancy Becket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	a man takes his sadness and throws it away (he's still left with his hands)

These days, Raleigh doesn’t feel like he has many things to be grateful for. Today’s an exception, he thinks, as he walks up the dirt path. 

After the months long coma, and the wrenching grief that persisted afterwards, Raleigh was ready to make his escape, when he was handed a box and a duffel bag. The duffel bag contained all the clothes he and Yancy had brought with them, which wasn’t really a lot. They lived in a room the size of a closet and the PPDC didn’t really allow many items. Inside the box were a couple of personal affects: some of their favorite books, a few knickknacks, and as Raleigh moved the flap of the box - Yancy’s jacket underneath all of these items. 

Knifehead took his brother's life and body. Raleigh figured there was nothing to bury except this. 

There's woods behind his childhood home; he remembers spending time there with his brother, going on a hunt for woodland creatures, jumping in the streams, playing hide and seek, using the tree trunks as a hiding place. 

The woods look the same as when he was young. His heart hurts with the nostalgic feeling of being young and carefree. 

He stops at a familiar clearing and looks up. The afternoon sunlight is streaking through the tree tops and Raleigh lets out a shaky breath. He watches as a young Yancy leans around a tree trunk, cocks his head to the side, and says, “Keep up, Rals!”

He almost turns around. In his clenched hand is Yancy’s jacket, the leather worn. He can see cracks in the red circle around the lady. 

With a deep breath, he makes himself let go. The jacket is dropped in the dug out hole, and Raleigh gives his brother a proper goodbye.


End file.
